


Ms Marvel Comes to Avengers Academy

by Pineau_noir



Series: Changing My Major [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Captain America - All Media Types, Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/pseuds/Pineau_noir
Summary: Steve was the one who told him.“Bucky! Bucky! New student!”Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed; fondly of course. His best guy was like an over eager puppy.“Steve. Honey. Seriously. Inside voice,” he replied.“But it's Kamala Khan, Buck!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read part one of this series for this to make sense but there's not a ton of plot if you're not familiar with the first story. Check it out at [Nothing I Just Did is Anything I Would Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701401/chapters/33973914).
> 
>  
> 
> I got Ms Marvel in Avac a couple of weeks ago and _had_ to do this! Steve's reaction isn't exactly in character but I needed him to geek out like me so...yeah.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Steve was the one who told him. 

“Bucky! Bucky! New student!”

Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed; fondly, of course. His best guy was like an over eager puppy.

“Steve. Honey. Seriously. Inside voice,” he replied.

“But it's Kamala Khan, Buck!”

“Sweetie, I don't know who that is,” Bucky said gently.

“Ms. Marvel, you know from freakingcool dot com!”

“Oh, yeah, from the website. Your nerdy friend,” Bucky teased.

Steve glared. “There's _nothing_ wrong with being a nerd. Fans get a sense of community that has been sadly lacking in the digital age. There have been studies done on fandoms in sports that show that just being in an online community of fans can help with feelings of depression and anxiety. 

“And another thing…” Steve was practically shouting.

“Relax, nerd. I've read the same things you have. I'm not trying to be mean, just trying to tease,” Bucky explained gently.

Steve's eyebrows of righteous fury relaxed. “Oh. Sorry, I'm just tired of people acting like reading fanfic is something I should be ashamed of.”

“No, you're right. I shouldn't have teased you about that. I'm sorry.”

Bucky knocked their shoulders together. “We're ok?” he asked.

“Of course. _But_ because you were a jerk about it, you have to go with me to meet her.” Then Steve kissed him smack-dab in the middle of the forehead, complete with a loud “mwah” sound and shouted “race you to Stark Tower!”

Bucky felt a swell of love for his goofy, adorable boyfriend.

\-----

He took his time because he knew things would get loud between Steve and his friend and loud noises still unsettled him. He knew he could always tap out of the conversation if it got too overwhelming but meeting Kamala was important to Steve, so he wanted to support his guy. When he finally made it to Stark Tower, he saw a South Asian girl in red and blue with a gold lightning bolt across her shirt. 

“I can't believe I'm actually here!” Ms. Marvel shouted.

“I can't believe it either! There's so much I want to show you!” Steve shouted back.

Bucky just chuckled.

“America Man and Ms. Marbles seem to be getting along,” murmured Loki as he once again appeared in a flash of green.

“Yeah, they're both enthusiastic nerds,” Bucky replied fondly. “Steve is really sweet when he gets all excited about things. It makes me want to do all sorts of things...”

“That's plenty, Snowy Warrior,” Loki growled and promptly disappeared.

“Hey Buck, how did you get him to leave?” Steve asked.

“You really don't want to know. But introduce me to your friend, Rogers. Your ma taught you better, I know.”

Steve blushed at that. “Kamala, this is Bucky, my best guy. Bucky, Kamala, my ‘nerd friend’ as you so eloquently put it.”

“Ma'am,” Bucky said, laying on the charm. “Pleased to meet you. Steve has had nothing but flattering things to say about you. And I have to say, I love everything you've written but the story where Steve, Tony, and Captain Marvel saved Planet Unicorn is my favorite.” Then, just to be a shit, he winked at Kamala.

He glanced over at Steve and was happy to see a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“What Stevie? I told you, this is important to you so it's important to me too.”

Kamala giggled at that. “You guys are hashtag couple goals!” 

Bucky felt like he was going overflow from happiness at her words. Six months of being at the Academy had given him self-confidence, ways to deal with his mental health, new friends, and a hot boyfriend. 

“Thanks. Now, how about Steve and I take you on a tour and introduce you to everybody.”

“Sounds like a plan, Buck,” Steve said with a sappy look.

They took Kamala to meet Tony and Wasp and the they all bonded over video games, Falcon who seemed extra flirty (and was that Natasha glaring at them?), Clint who fell over when he introduced himself, and Loki who tried to spook Ms Marvel but she was too quick and made her hand “embiggen” and caught him when he tried to poof away.

“Don't you know it's rude to lurk and eavesdrop?” Steve asked him with a smirk. Loki did _something_ else, frankly magic was all _weird_ but handy in certain situations, and was able to disappear successfully.

“I _cannot_ wait to train with you! That was so cool!” Steve said as he regarded Kamala. 

Bucky was having more fun than he had anticipated.

“I'm really glad you're here,” he admitted, gruffly. 

“I am too! And I'm so glad I got to meet you both! I think we will all get along wonderfully,” Kamala answered.

Bucky felt Steve's gaze. 

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Nothing, just happy two of my favorite people get along. It's going to be a fun year.”


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with new art by the super talented and amazingly kind whatthefoucault

Now with new art by the super talented and amazingly kind whatthefoucault

!!!

They're so perfect I'm _screeching_!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Also I could _not_ find it what Loki calls Kamala so I settled on "Ms Marbles". If anybody out there knows what he calls her, let me know in the comments and I'll change it!
> 
> The rant on fanfic is a small love letter to the fandom and the wonderful people I have met here on ao3 and Tumblr. Don't let people shame you for being in a fandom. It's kickass.
> 
> As usually comments and kudos make me all hearteyed.


End file.
